When Love Unfolds (Switches from Boq x Fiyero and Glinda x Elphaba)
by GreaseAddict0723
Summary: Alt. Universe Elphaba gets convinced to side with the wizard by Glinda When Elphaba and Glinda go to the emerald city, Boq's dorm pipes end up frozen and he ends up stuck in a room with a certain male of whom he's not very fond of. An almost exact opposite of him, who is always Dancing Through Life. Or so he thinks until he gets to see a side nobody ever sees.(Cover made by friend
1. Chapter One

Chapter one:

If you are specifically bothered by anything Not HOMOPHOBIC related then please let me know.

Sidenote, This story will include Reference to self harm and abuse, but you will not witness any scenes of either, it just hints around them.

My cast list for the story:

Michael Wartella as Boq

David Nathan Perlow as Fiyero

Willemijn Verkaik as Elphaba

Alli Mauzey as Glinda

Ages of characters:

Glinda: 18

Elphaba: 19

Fiyero: 23

Boq: 19

Nessa: 17

I do not own anyone besides my basic characters, which will be listed at any point in the story of which they appear :3

Boq sat in his newly assigned room, after getting everything unpacked and waiting to see his roommate. Of Course, judging by the many outfits in the closet that didn't have very much Variation, he was pretty sure he knew who his roommate was, and he definitely wasn't happy with the guy he'd been paired with. He had reason, or so he thought of it as a reason, to dislike the male being spoken of. Fiyero Tiggular, a Winkie prince of whom the girl he loved was deeply in love with. Just the thought of him made Boq hurt. Soon enough, the Winkie prince just barged into the room, holding a stack of books of which he carelessly tossed on a desk. He didn't seem to notice Boq yet, as he was deeply in thought as he laid down in his bed.

"You know, you aren't gonna get too far in life if you don't start studying." Boq said simply, making Fiyero jolt up in shock...or surprise, he want too sure on the males reasoning.

"What the hell are you doing in here, Biq?" Fiyero asked with a slight look of confusion across his face. "And in what way does the way I study and live my life have to do with you?"

Boq simply sighed. "It's Boq, not Biq. Due to my room having frozen pipes I'm stuck here with you and am not in anyway happy about their decision." He said simply before laying down in his bed . He didn't bother arguing with the prince as he had no interest in anything going on with him. He strongly disliked him from taking the one girl he loved since he met her.

After an Awkward silence, Fiyero cleared his throat. "Um... I think I'm gonna go get something from the local Coffee shop, do you want anything?" He asked, since he could tell Boq was hungry. He'd saw that the shorter male hadn't even gotten lunch when it was lunch time. Ofcourse, he didn't know why, plus it was none of his business anyways.

Boq looked slightly surprised at this. He didn't speak at first, unsure if it was a joke or the truth. He knew most men on campus would prank anyone, especially munchkins like himself. After he examined Fiyero for a minute, making sure it wasn't a joke, he responded. "Um sure...I guess something small wouldn't hurt." He said awkwardly, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Fiyero avoided the chance he had to joke at the male, knowing he was upset or mad at something going on. He didn't bother asking what troubled him, as he would rather let people solve their own problems. He didn't bother putting up his act of a scandalous male, he didn't need that in his dorm room. He noticed Boq was rummaging through his luggage and he couldn't seem to find what he was looking for until he'd found it. It was a blue wallet with stripes that were white, and he was reaching into it before Fiyero grabbed his hand and both men froze at the sudden impact. Fiyero quickly hid his blush, and spoke to the Shorter male. "Um, there's no.. no need to give me money, I've got plenty. I'm a prince, remember?"

Boq simply nodded, awkwardly putting his wallet in his pocket. He made a mental note to thank the male.

Fiyero walked out of the room, and many girls looked at him confused as to why he was a quite bright shade of red. He simply ignored their stares, not being interested in... well, any of them. He had a small interest for Glinda but he could tell she wasn't honest when she said they deserved each other. He could tell she liked someone else. Someone... green, to say in the lightest. He didn't mind this at all. He wished she would be happy with whoever she was with. He walked into the coffee shop, the only one in town. There was a nice woman behind the counter that certainday.

"Fiyero! Hey, the usual?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yep, my normal drink and..." Fiyero started, then froze up. 'Shit... I never asked him what he wanted.'. Fiyero thought back a moment, knowing Boq loved sweets. That was simply because normally when Boq ate, he had sweets as a side to his lunch. A small smile crossed his lips when he thought of the smiling Boq he had seen at lunch on the first day, before he got back into the real world. "And One Lemon cupcake with extra meringue on the top. Oh and a blueberry one too, All to go." Fiyero said with a grin.

"For someone special?" The woman across the counter asked. "Perhaps that one girl, Galinda?" She asked with a small smile.

Fiyero shook his head. "No, just my roommate. Glinda is out of town, she's at the emerald City with a friend." He explained as she got his order ready.

"That will be $20.40." She said kindly and Fiyero got his wallet out to pay. He paid $30 instead, giving a small smile. "Keep the change." He said as he walked out of the coffee shop. He held the food close to him to make sure it wasn't smashed and he walked Into his room. When he did, he saw Boq had fallen asleep, holding a book in his hands and snoring ever so softly. Fiyero felt a smile creep onto his face as he put Boq's food in the fridge like device in their room. He gently removed the book from his hands and tucked him in, before he gave into an urge he didn't even know he had. Instinctively, he kissed Boq's forehead and drank his Mocha that he had right after that. He wondered why he did that, he had no clue. It made him feel... happy. He didn't get why though. After he finished his drink, he himself started tidying up just a bit.

Later that night...

Boq had started to get cold, he only had thin blankets and chunks of snow fell from the sky. He didn't quite like snow, for it had always made him more clumsy then usual. Once he'd landed on top of someone due to slipping on the wet land. He started to shiver, his teeth chattering and Fiyero looked in his direction. He didn't quite remember falling asleep, and he definitely didn't remember putting his book on the bottom part of Fiyero's extra nightstand. He still shivered slightly.

"You seem a little cold over there." He said bluntly, with a small blink. Boq shivered more and more, unable to really talk because he was so cold. Fiyero blinked softly before rubbing his eyes and scooching over on his bed, making room for another person. "C'mere Boq." He said with a gentle calm personality. Boq shook his head. "Oh no I couldn't! " he managed to get out. "I don't want to make you..."

"For goodness sake, Get your ass over here. I can't have you freezing over night." He said with a small chuckle, and Boq obeyed, he didn't want the male to be mad at him. He climbed into the warm, expensive blankets and sheets that Fiyero had and his whole body warmed up. He let out a relaxed sound that sounded sort of like a moan, which made him blush, mumbling an apology.

Fiyero, on the other hand, burst out laughing before calming himself down. "I'm sorry, it's fine. My bed covers are always warm, and if I had extras I would have given you some, but I sadly don't." He said with a gentle smile.

"O-Oh, No, It's fine." Boq said gently with a small stutter. Fiyero was a lot different when you got him alone, or so Boq Started to realize. In his head, Fiyero simply cared for nobody but himself... and maybe Glinda, but that was debatable. Fiyero gave a small chuckle as he started to fall asleep, and Boq felt weird. "No... it's not love... he's a guy, so it can't be." Boq mumbled to himself. Eventually, Boq fell asleep against Fiyero, and the next morning, he woke up shocked at what he saw. Fiyero was putting makeup on, but it seemed to be covering a bruise near his eye. He didn't quite know why it was there, but he wasn't gonna mention it... at first, until he noticed multiple bruises on the males body as he changed. Boq grew concerned at the sight of this.

"Fiyero... what happened?" Boq asked gently, looking at the male. He didn't want to be rough or yell about it.

Fiyero jumped and looked towards Boq. "Well... I fell down the stairs multiple times on the first day." He said, but Boq knew it was a lie. He faked a smile."oh, that's it... yeah sure like I'm gonna believe that. Fiyero, What.Is.Going.On?" He asked with a small bit of anger.

Fiyero bit his lip, his eyes starting to water slightly. "My dad... sometimes gets drunk, like... majorly drunk. And when he would come home... he'd... beat me up. He always said he wouldn't do it again but I... he..."

"Fiyero, you NEED to report stuff like this. I'm sure Madame Morrible would listen if you talked to her. Or Doc- Er um... never mind. You need to report this though." Boq said sternly. Fiyero whimpered slightly, looking at Boq.

"It's not that easy. It would ruin my family's reputation. And it's my fault, I chose to be this way..." he said with a frown across his face. A tear managed to slip down his cheek, his smile no longer visible in any way. Boq hadn't seen Fiyero in this way at all, and it somewhat broke him down inside. He'd feel this way for anyone, right? Nobody was that special to him. It was normal to feel like that for a guy. Then something hit him. "Wait, you chose to be... what way?" He asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice. He didn't understand what Fiyero meant by that term.

"Wait, you didn't know?" Fiyero said with a small blink."Boq, let me put it simply, and don't freak out on me. I like Guys. As in, lover type of like. Not that girls don't appeal to me, they do , but I prefer guys." Fiyero said with a sigh.

Boq froze on sight. He thought for a minute, then spoke to Fiyero, his words actually in a gentle, calming voice.

"Fiyero, Nobody chooses that path. It's just a general path. I promise... I promise I won't tell anyone about this... both the abuse and the...other thing, if you stop blaming yourself for it happening to you. At Least openly, because it isn't your fault. It really isn't."

An awkward silence filled the room as Boq awaited an answer. He waited for about 5 minutes before Fiyero sighed. "Okay..." was his only response. Boq knew he wasn't going to get a full answer, but it was okay to him.

Fiyero then spoke again, "Fine. Whatever just... The food I got you is in the fridge." he said gently with a sigh.

Meanwhile, In the emerald city...

"Well, are you coming?" Elphaba asked with a hopeful smile. She didn't want to go without her best friend, she really didn't want to lose her... only friend.

"Elphie... I-... well... We shouldn't go. Elphie, you shouldn't go. Just deny the wizard what he wants. You don't need to run away. Please... Elphie I need you here, with me. I just..." Glinda spoke, unable to say much. 'I love you...' she thought to herself.

"Glinda, you don't understand. I can't stay here after what I did to those monkeys, they will... they would ruin my reputation." Elphaba said with a sigh. "Father would not be proud of me- you don't know how that feels, do you?"

"Elphie, please... I... you can take the wizard into setting them free, just... please don't leave me like this. I can't run away, I just can't. I can't leave everyone behind. Elphie, please..." Glinda said, full on crying now.

Elphaba stopped the broom from floating, the sight of Glinda crying was too much to bear. She pulled her friend into a hug. "I won't leave you. I won't..." she said gently. "I promise. I'll never leave you" Elphaba sighed as they opened the door, The guards, including Ori, burst into the door, going to grab the 'Wicked Witch'.

"No, don't take her. I am... Glinda the good, and the wizard... I mean... Elphie here... would like to talk to the wizard." Glinda said, the guard suddenly obeying Glinda and taking Elphaba to see the wizard.

Elphaba grew confused, looking at Glinda. Then she noticed Glinda's wand had a blue light coming off of it. Glinda had used some magic, casting a spell unintentionally on the guards. The guard stopped before the wizard, who had a confused look himself. Elphaba hid the want Glinda had by standing in front of it. "I wish to accept your proposition, on one condition. You set those monkeys free and allow animals to speak again. " she said with a stern glare. The wizard groaned slightly but gave into her orders, setting the monkeys lose and Elphaba had a nice grin across her face as it happened. Glinda's wand stopped glowing and Madame Morrible rushed to make an announcement that it was a false alarm. Everyone in Oz calmed down and Elphaba and Glinda had somehow ended up holding hands as they watched the monkeys fly into the sunset, smiled now on both of their faces.

"Elphie...?" Glinda started to say, a wider smile across her face and tears had stained her face. Elphaba looked in her direction. "Hm...?" She asked gently.

"Never leave me..." Glinda said with a big smile.

"Would'nt dream of it." Elphaba said as she pulled her friend into a hug.

End of chapter one.

Author's note:

Hello everyone!!! Sorry it took so long, I finally no longer have writers block! Yay!!!!! Anyways so I will be updating my other books but it will take some time to get those going again. Meanwhile, Enjoy this lovely book! :3 I hope you guys are all having a fantastic day.


	2. Chapter Two

This chapter will have mentions of sexual thoughts but there will be no smut yet. Eventually there will probably be smut but as of now this chapter has no sex in it.

Boq sat at his desk thinking of yesterday's events. He could believe that anybody, especially a prince, could hide all those marks from everyone. Not to mention that the abuse was for a dumb reason, something nobody could choose. He saw all those marks on Fiyero's otherwise perfect body. Well...It was normal for men to think of other male bodies to be perfect right? That didn't make Boq gay. Then again, Boq had always been questioning himself as a child so what difference would it make if he did.

"God! It's so confusing!" Boq yelled out with a groan of annoyance. This caught Fiyero's attention almost immediately.

"What is?" Fiyero asked immediately, somewhat shocked by the munchkins outburst. Boq didn't normally yell out when he was confused. Then again, it was none of his business what went on with his head, so he didn't expect a response.

Boq quickly thought of a lie, immediately saying one, pointing to a question on his page.

"Well, I don't get this question here. Not that you would-"

"Question 3, Where does Oz get its magic supply? Well that's quite a simple question, I'm shocked that you didn't know it." Fiyero said with a small chuckle before explaining. "Oz gets its magic from the center of the world. In this case here, you could either put that down or expand upon for magic mines underground."

Boq was speechless. He literally couldn't think of a comeback, before finally managing to get some words up.

"How did you-"

"What? You think I'm really stupid? I know a lot of things, plus I use to research that kind of stuff. That's how I know so much about history and hence I have a reason to sleep in that class." Fiyero explained with a smile on his face. "So before you wake me up for a 40th time in that class, remember what I literally just explained."

Boq sighed a bit but nodded with a smile. After a while, after he'd done half his work, he turned to Fiyero, who was laying in his bed.

"Um.. thanks." Boq said with a shy look on his face. Fiyero blinked in confusion at first before simply nodding.

"Thanks for what? I'm pretty sure you already knew that though."

"Well, I did but... not about the mines." Boq said with a small blush of embarrassment across his face.

Fiyero got up and gripped his chin slightly, looking into his eyes for a moment.

"Hey, don't mention it. You're welcome though."

He said, removing his hand, getting up, and moving back to his bed. Boq stayed still for a second as he froze in that position. "Er... um..." he mumbled unable to get words out of his mouth. He had so many questions. Was Fiyero about to kiss him? Did Fiyero like him in that way? Did he like Fiyero in that way? Was he really in love with someone of his same gender?

No... the last ones couldn't be true. He was straight, maybe questioning himself at time but he was straight. Although... he felt different around Fiyero. Maybe it was just a small friendship. He hoped it was... yet part of him wanted to know more. Was he really in love with Fiyero? He thought about this as he got into bed and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, On the train ride home...

Elphaba changed into something more comfortable to go to sleep. She then groaned as she'd realized because the room they were in only had one bed, she was going to have to share with Glinda. Ofcourse, she wasn't angry about it, it would just feel awkward to her due to... well, the fact that she may have developed a crush on her from the moment Glinda tried to teach her to be popular. Luckily, the bullying had stopped after Glinda had became her friend. She found it quite annoying that she's been bullied in the first place due to a birth defect. It's not like she had came out into the world asking to be different from anyone else, asking to be green. Hell, she didn't like it when people would stare. She grabbed the closest book she had, the grimmerie. She examined a few spells, not speaking them out loud, but she had no clue exactly how long she'd been reading the book before none other than Glinda 'The Good' pushing it down out of her face, being right in front of her with her huge blue eyes.

"Elphie, you've been reading for a while now, don't you think it's time you eat?" Glinda asked with her normal squeaky... adorable... voice.

Elphaba blinked before looking at the time. It was late at night, meaning she had been reading for say... 5 hours.

"Uh... yes Of Course. Thanks for reminding me, Glinda." Elphaba said kindly as she put her book down on the side table. She wasn't normally this calm but she had no reason to be angry. She may have been a tad shaken up when it came to the wizard, but that had all disappeared now.

Glinda helped Elphaba up and lead her to the dining hall, where they both ate food, Elphaba got something from the Gilkenese food menu they had, whereas Glinda ate something kind of sweet. It was like a honey ham, yet it really wasn't. Elphaba kind of stared at for a few minutes.

"Elphie, If you want to try a piece you can just ask instead of staring." Glinda said after her mouth was clear.

Elphaba blinked before nodding. "Um... just a small piece.may I try?" She worded awkwardly, unable how to word it completely

Glinda just giggled and gave her a small piece which she ate, seemingly in thought.

"Good I guess, but I like my Gilikinese spices." She said, as they continued to eat happily.

Back to the dorm room...

Fiyero was the first person to wake up, looking into the bed next to him. He smiled softly at the sleeping male, he thought he was cute like that. Then again, Boq was cute in general to him. He wasn't too scared to admit that he liked Boq a lot, but Boq has Nessa. Glinda had set them up, before Fiyero told her that he liked Boq. He explained that it wasn't her... it was just that he preferred men and she understood. He even apologized to acting like she was the only one who caught his eye.

"Man, Boq has a nice figure..." Fiyero mumbled to himself. "Perfect chest, perfect ass... man I'd love to have some fun with him...". He thought of how it would feel to have that Munchkin male moaning his name out. He felt his member twitch within his pants and thought of stroking it for a few seconds. Ofcourse, he didn't because he tended to be quite... loud whenever he did jerk off. Fiyero ignored it, hoping it would go away before class. Then he realized he didn't have class because it was a Saturday.

"Thank god..." he mumbled as he got out of bed and started to strip so he could change. Little did he know as he was stripping, a certain munchkins eyes wandered up the figure of his body.

Boq had literally just woken up, and he started to examine the male who was stripping infront of him. Ofcourse he didn't make a noise but he felt himself blush, especially because of where he was at. He could see Fiyero's member and ass from his viewpoint, which made him feel awkward slightly so he moved his head under the covers. Fiyero didn't even notice that his roommate had woken up, nor would he care if he had seen anything. He was pretty hung, so he didn't care who saw, which was actually one of the reasons he always wore tight pants. They always showed him off. Fiyero pulled a pair of boxers on then put on his tight pants as per usual. He didn't put on a shirt since it was rather hot out. He thought for a minute before gently shaking Boq to wake him.

Boq slowly 'Woke up' Looking at Fiyero. He forced out a yawn to make it seem more realistic. "Good morning, Sleeping beauty." Fiyero said with a small chuckle. "Your hair is more messy than usual, you should probably comb it." He added with a smile.Boq jolted out of bed to quickly get his hair fixed since he didn't like it unless he purposely styled it. Once he had it fixed, he put on his beanie as usual. Then Of Course, his stomach rumbled for food, of which he ignored.

"Boq, I'm gonna take you out to eat." Fiyero said bluntly as he picked out a white shirt so he could get them into a restaurant. After all, no shirt, no service. Ofcourse he didn't believe that should apply to him, seeing as he was royalty. Either way he didn't complain.

"Wait... what? Fiyero, No! I don't...I can't pay you back." Boq said with a frown. "Then I'll feel like I owe you." He mumbled slightly quiet. He was getting all shy around Fiyero and he didn't know why.

"Boq, C'mon can't a friend buy his other friend food without needing payment in return?" Fiyero asked gently as he got really close to it. "Tell ya what, you won't owe me if you come out with me later tonight. I'll show you something beautiful, and if you keep it a secret, then you won't need to pay me back, sound good?" He asked gently with a smile.

Boq could only nod in agreement. "As long as this...beautiful thing doesn't cost you any money to get to... then fine. You can buy me food." He said as Fiyero held his hand out for a handshake, which Boq accepted happily, shaking his... friends hand. "It's a date then." Fiyero said, but Boq was unsure if he was teasing or not. Ofcourse, a date with Fiyero may make Nessa think he's gay, and in which case could help him a lot if it got around. That would mean, however, Glinda may not want to be with him. He was feeling very conflicted but he nodded at random to Fiyero's words as they walked to a nearby restaurant. At the table, Fiyero even pulled the chair out for Boq and both got their orders written down. It was slightly quiet at first until Fiyero spoke with his rebel tone, at least that's what Boq referred to it as, In which he only used in public.

"So, how are you and Nessa doing?" Fiyero asked, making Boq tense up. Fiyero shot a knowing glance towards him.

"I don't really... I don't know how to... word this. I don't like Nessa... at least not like that. I was trying to make Glinda happy and...well..."

"Boq, I know. I was there. You act like I'm gonna kill you for having a crush on my... girl." He said with a smile. "You do realize we... aren't together. She's sort of... my cover up." He explained with a small sigh.

Boq's face lit up at that, and it seemed he was mad. "Fiyero, you can't just use her like that! A girl is meant to be dated not used to cover something like that up... you... you-"

"Relax, Boq. She asked for it to be this way. Personally I don't approve of it but for my fathers sake-"

"Forget about that. I get it okay?" Boq said with a small hint of anger lacing his words before he calmed down due to the upset look on Fiyero's face. "Look, Fiyero... I'm sorry I didn't mean to blow up like that. I can go if you want-"

"No." Fiyero cut him off sharply. "Stay here, it's fine you had a reason to act like that. Why do you always assume people don't want you around?"

"Because normally they don't." Boq replied bluntly as their food arrived and he started to eat immidently. He was rather hungry and it seemed Fiyero was too, since Fiyero finished even before Boq. Boq started to question himself more when they got back to their room. They were waiting for the girls to get back, since Fiyero had to do something with his... cover up... to make it seem more like a relationship, so bassically a fake date was about to start and Boq felt hurt. He wasn't sure why he did either. Or rather... who he felt hurt by. Could he really be hurt by Fiyero? Or was he hurt due to Glinda having to fake being with someone she loved? He didn't quite know.

Authors note:

I hope you guys enjoyed :3 thanks for reading my FanFiction, which I am using to help finally remove my writers block. Woohoo!!! More chapters coming hopefully soon.


	3. Chapter Three

Boq had been sitting alone in the shared dorm He was placed in, Fiyero had gone out, or so he though. Next thing he knew, Fiyero had him pinned against a wall, before he proceeded to kiss and undress the cute munchkin. "Boq... oh Boq..." Fiyero muttered out before it got louder and Boq shot up, now awake.

"Boq! Glinda and Elphaba are back!"Fiyero said, a big smile across his face as Boq shot up and started to get dressed in his normal outfit which fit him well. His dream he had was weird and he'd never had that type of dream before. He shrugged it off as he did with most dreams as he adjusted his blue striped jacket and his red beanie-like hat.

Fiyero gave a small chuckle. "No need to get all dressed up-"

"Actually, seeing as this is my only outfit that's... well, mainly clean I kind of have to." He said with a chuckle.

Fiyero shook his head. "I'll wash it for you, or I'll have Saint Averick do it for me. You need something to wear." He said with a chuckle as he pulled out his own vest and a white shirt that was slightly small on him, tossing them in Boq's direction. "Sidenote, next time you fall asleep front a ride home, remember the fact that I have to carry you to bed. We've still gotta visit what you promised we would."

Boq blushed, clearly embarrassed. "I'm extremely sorry 'Yero." Boq said shyly,his yawn cutting of the beginning of Fiyero's name. Fiyero blinked slightly. "Uh... Yero?" He asked with a small chuckle as he covered his face as if he was putting makeup on. He was actually blushing, but Boq couldn't see that he was.

"Sorry! My yawn cut me off and I really didn't mean to-" Boq started, before Fiyero cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. It sounds cute."

He said, as he swooshed his hair in his general direction. "I really don't mind. I mean Elphaba called me that once." He added with a gentle chuckle. Boq really didn't know what to say, so he kept his mouth shut as he put on the Red best that Fiyero gave him, as well as the shirt that Fiyero didn't fit. The vest was a tad too big on him, that is until Fiyero messes with the buckle on the back to tighten it.

"There ya go. It even matches your hat." Fiyero said with a grin, clearly accomplished. Boq stood there, blushing slightly at the exposure of his arms and the tightness of the shirt. He got some pants on, his own pair of blue jeans, which looked good on him even if it didn't quite match the rest of the outfit. Fiyero's smile grew wider ate the sight of Boq blushing. He thought it was really cute to see him like that.

"Well, if we want to meet the girls at the station, we are going to half to hurry." Fiyero said with a small chuckle as he put a small jacket on to cover his arms and body. Boq nodded in agreement, rushing out the door, super glad to see Glinda after this small time.

Meanwhile, on the girls point of views...

"Well, You know, Yero might kill you." Elphaba said with a small laugh. Both girls had swapped clothes and everything as a joke to the boys, they were going to act as if Elphaba accidentally swapped their bodies. Glinda started giggling uncontrollably. She was in one of Elphaba's black dresses, even though she didn't quite like the color black on anyone but Elphie. Glinda felt her heart thud in her chest when she saw Elphaba in her traditional Pink dress she'd worn to the dance where they became friends. It looked lovely on her, even if she wouldn't say so.

"Let's get this over with so I can get back into my black..." Elphaba mumbled with a blush.

The train pulled into the station, Boq and Fiyero were there for the girls, and both were shocked at the site of the two girls.

"A spell sort of... backfired..." Glinda said, Elphaba's spell masking her voice and making it seem as if they really did switch bodies, this spell only lasted ten minutes per use, but with the time they'd practiced on the train, they'd already used 5 minutes.

"Holy crap! Elphaba what did you do?" Boq asked with a gasp, shocked by this.

"Hey, don't blame her for this. She just got distracted and read a spell wrong" Elphaba said with her voice masked as Glinda.

Fiyero thought and thought."can't you reverse it?" Fiyero asked gently.

"Fiyero, I figured you'd know that one you cast a spell you can't reverse it, you can only counter it with another." Boq said with a sigh as he also thought of ways to fix it. Both Glinda and Elphaba couldn't contain their laughter as suddenly their voices returned. "We got you!" Glinda said excitedly with a giggle.

Boq was confused at first before understanding it was all a joke and he started to laugh loudly. This then caused Fiyero to laugh, but only due to Boq's cuteness. Then Elphaba dragged Glinda into the closest area to change a, leaving the two men alone.

"So Boq,how was your dream?" Fiyero asked with a small smirk, making Boq tense up.

"What do you mean?" He asked, needing to know what he'd said in his sleep.

"All I heard were slight moans." Fiyero asked with a big chuckle. "Not who it was about or anything, just small, short moans."

"It was fine..." was all Boq said, looking at Fiyero with a small sigh of relief. Fiyero blinked confused at this but didn't say anything.

"Good to know. So... anything new?" He asked with a smile.

"Fiyero, you've been with me all day today, what do you think?" He asked and Fiyero blushed embarrassed.

"Sorry, just couldn't think of what to say." He said awkwardly as he stood there and they were silent until Boq sighed.

"Today I think I'm gonna break up with Nessa." Boq said and Fiyero felt his heart thud, seeing as if Boq was single... maybe he'd have a chance.

"I wish you luck. Just break it to her lightly, don't be dumb about it." Fiyero said gently.

Boq nodded. "Of course, I'm not a rude person. I wouldn't just be like 'Bye, never speak to me again'. That's just a dick move. I'd hate it if anyone did that to me. I wouldn't do that to anyone."

Random timeskip to Nessa and Boq*

"Boq, you said you have something to tell me?" Nessa asked gently with a frown.

"Oh um... Yes.. Nessa you see I haven't been honest since the dance... I didn't really... I mean you are beautiful but I'm just not... meant for you-."

"Because you're gay." Nessa cut him off. Boq's eyes went wide with shock.

"Nessa It's not like-"

"Boq, you don't need to lie to me. I understand it." She said as her eyes watered slightly. "I see you with Fiyero, and lots of people have told me that you guys went on a date. You love him..Not me. I understand." She said simply. "I didn't even know you liked men that way. It's okay, Boq."

Boq didn't know what to say, he didn't want to go along with it but he bit his lip and then spoke.

"Yes, that's it. Fiyero... I... well...you've gotta keep it a secret, okay?" He said and Nessa simply nodded. "Ofcourse I can keep a secret. You... you deserve each other..."She said weakly, before turning to Boq. "Can you wheel me to my room? I need to lie down a little..." She asked kindly, calming herself down so she didn't break down.

Boq nodded, kindly pushing her in her wheelchair to the room she was staying in and he even helped her into her bed with what strength he had. He tucked her in, then started to leave.

"Boq, Wait..." Nessa called out. "Can we still be friends...?" She asked gently.

"Ofcourse we can, Nessa. Sleep well." He said gently as he shut the lights off, as Nessa fell asleep almost immediately.

After that event, Boq started to think about what Nessa had said. Somebody...no... lots of people had told Nessa that he and Fiyero went on a date. Only thing was... was it really a date? Was Fiyero trying to appeal to him? He didn't understand. Deep in thought, he hadn't noticed Glinda walking down the hallway and he bumped straight into her.

"Oh god! Miss Glinda, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you coming and-"

"Biq... no, Boq right? Relax, it was an accident. " Glinda said, keeping her cool. It wasn't like Boq meant to bump into her, and he wasn't totally to blame. Elphaba had Glinda completely confused and she was trying to unscramble something's in her head.

"Well I... well we are here, I wish to tell you of... my uh... Feelings for you. Glinda I really like you... you're so beautiful and well... I know about everything going on and..."

"Boq, I'm sorry I can't... return your feelings. I kind of... have my eyes on someone. Someone who isn't Fiyero. " she mumbled shyly and Boq felt heartbroken.

"W-who?" He asked gently with a small sniffle. Glinda looked around her surrounding before sighing. "Boq, I like... no, love... Elphaba." She said with a big smile. "She makes me feel so different... I don't know if she'd ever show feelings towards me... but I don't really like men..."

Boq felt his heart break even more at this statement but nodded understandingly. "I won't tell anyone... but I... I have to go..." Boq said as he rushed down the halls and into the dorm room. He noticed Fiyero wasn't there in the room, so he started to cry. Tears ran down his face like streams meeting boulders, as he started to cry harder. He didn't notice the door opening and Fiyero having a tighter outfit than usual on, only because he went out to a bar. No luck bringing anyone to his dorm though, and he frowned at the sight of Boq the way he was.

"Hey there, don't cry. You don't look good when you cry." Fiyero said, trying to cheer him up. Boq simply ignored him at first, before he spoke up. "Nobody thinks I look good in general... besides Nessa and she and I... broke up as I planned. Didn't quite g-go the way I expected..." he said as he sniffled in between sentences.

"I doubt that's why you're crying though. Am I correct?" He asked gently as he helped the male sit up. Boq nodded to Fiyero's question. "Good, then explain what went on, okay?"

Boq shook his head no at first, then broke down more until Fiyero pulled him into a comforting hug.

"Boq? Listen buddy, I can't help you if I don't know what's going on. I can however try and help you if you explain the basics of what happened, okay? Oh, and you always look good when you're happy, so don't diss yourself like that." Fiyero said as he held the crying munchkin close to him until he calmed down and stopped crying.

Eventually, Boq started to speak to Fiyero, explaining what went on, except about Nessa mentioning that she thought he was in love with Fiyero. Was he in love with Fiyero ? He didn't know if he was or not, but he kind of brushed it past him..

"After I broke up with Nessa, it went a little better than I expected, although I'm pretty sure she's crying right now in her dorm... we agreed to be friends. Then I bumped into Glinda... I sort of... have a crush on her, you know? So I-I told her that but she denied me... she told me she liked someone else... and it hurt me... you don't understand... it just..." he started to sniffle and Fiyero handed him a tissue. "Come with me, okay? I'm going to show you something beautiful. Maybe it'll cheer you up." He said hopefully. He gripped Boq's hand slightly and partially dragged him out of the building and into the woods. After a while they arrived at a Beautiful castle, one of which Fiyero'a family had abandoned of which he explained. Boq's eyes went slightly wide in shock. "It is beautiful... I can't... Fiyero how did you find this?" He asked gently.

"Oh, I've always known about it. This is Kiamo Ko, my families extra castle. Sorry we had to walk all the way to this land, I know it's late but on the plus side we have a day off of school so that's okay, right? Anyways... we don't live here but we do check up on it constantly." He said gently. Boq looked in his direction. "Could you... show me around?" He asked with a smile as Fiyero nodded, showing him every room and explaining as they went until they ended up on a balcony, and Boq hadn't released his hand from Fiyero's hand. He felt joy... happiness and...he had one more emotion. 'What is this feeling?' He asked himself. Eventually they had stopped hand holding and Boq wondered if maybe... he felt this feeling due to Fiyero cheering him up... or another reason, perhaps


	4. Chapter Four

Boq couldn't stop himself anymore. Maybe it was just the mood, or the view from the top of the building getting to him, but he turned to Fiyero looked into his eyes, and Fiyero bent down slightly to they could see eye to eye.

"Are you oka-" Fiyero started, unable to finish as Boq pushed his lips against Fiyero's, silencing him almost immediately. Fiyero blushed but didn't hesitate to kiss back, he closed his eyes and smiled into the kiss. Boq was also blushing slightly, he'd just gone and given Fiyero his very first kiss. Eventually he pulled back, not speaking, but he smiled widely at what he'd done. He felt somewhat nervous because he didn't know if he'd done it to experiment or not. Fiyero wouldn't have minded either way, it wouldn't be the first time.

"We should probably head back, I'm getting hungry. How about you?" He asked. Boq simply nodded, not sure what to do. He was all shy now, and Fiyero thought it was cute.

"I'm paying." Fiyero said bluntly, making Boq speak.

"I have my wallet on me though. I can pay for myself." Boq said.

"No, think of it as a... treat from me, okay?" Fiyero said with a chuckle. "Since you need some cheer up time." He added with a smile. Boq sighed but nodded understandingly. He'd be paying Fiyero back at some point, he couldn't keep feeling like he owed Fiyero.

Fiyero lead him inside of the building, picking something out. It was like a burger with fries, but it was magic meat, so it tasted sweeter and animals weren't killed to make food. There was no murder in Oz, after all.

Nessa noticed Boq and Fiyero from the seat she was seated at, across from Elphaba. "Hey Boq!" She called out, smiling softly. Boq turned to Fiyero , as if to ask to go over to say hi. Fiyero simply chuckled, looking at him with slight confusion.

"I'm honored that you worry about my feelings, but go say hi. The waiter is gonna take a minute, okay?" He told Boq gently and he nodded. "I just want the usual thing I get, you know.. with fries." He said gently as he went to visit Nessa. Elphaba kind of glared at him for a minute, Before Nessa Gave her a look and she stopped.

"Boq, it's so nice to see you with him. It's nice to see you happy." Nessa said gently. Elphaba raised an eyebrow, looking at him.

"You And Fiyero, Ey?" She asked, sensing he was lying just from the start to ditch Nessa. "That's interesting, I didn't know you were gay." She said looking at him with another glare before laughing slightly. "Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret. Go back to your lover." She half teased, but it was obvious she knew something was up. Boq awkwardly walked back to the table with Fiyero and sat in his seat.

"I am sorry I took so long."

"Boq, you only took only 3 minutes. That's not very long." Fiyero said in a teasing manner, laughing slightly at his own inner joke. He'd meant that in a sexual way, and this was something Boq knew making him blush red. He didn't speak for a minute, then Elphaba walked over. "Well I was suppose to invite Fiyero, but Boq I suppose you'd wanna be around him, wouldn't you?so I'm going to invite you both to a camping...Well, sort of camping...trip with me and Glinda. We have a hotel booked for a bit then after that we are going to be actually camping."

Fiyero's eyes were full of excitement now, he loved going camping.

"Really?! Oh I would love to go!" Fiyero yelled excitedly. "Especially for the camping portion. I love camping! Dad stopped taking me when I was...younger." He said, cutting himself off. "What about you Boq?" He asked, using his pretty eyes to his advantage. Boq bit his lip slightly, thinking of the kiss and everything that went on earlier. "Um...I may have a plan with my parents, but I can try...and go with you guys." He said gently, looking him straight in the eyes. "Oh...fine I'll find a way." He smiled softly as he spoke and Fiyero perked up.

"If you don't have a tent, I can share one." Fiyero said gently with a smile. "I have a big one."

Boq nodded gently at him with a smile, not quite getting the joke. Elphaba caught the joke and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Me and Nessa have to go now. Meet us after school on the last day, me and Glinda. Don't be late." She said simply before walking out the door of the restaurant, since she'd already paid. Fiyero didn't hesitate to question Boq as soon as the girls left.

"What did she mean you'd probably want to be around me? Is there something I don't know?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Boq simply bit his lip and didn't speak. He didn't quite know what to say about what she meant so he did his best to explain.

"When me and Nessa broke up...well...err...I don't know how to put this...well, basically...she thought I was gay...specifically gay for you." He said with a small sigh. "So I let her believe it. I don't know why, I guess it was just an easy way out..." Boq managed to get out. Fiyero blinked slightly.

"Boq...was it a lie or do you really...?" Fiyero started to ask. Boq frowned slightly as he answered.

"Fiyero, I...Well I just... don't know." He said with a small frown. "I think I'm straight. That's all I'm gonna say." He said, hoping his words didn't hurt Fiyero. Fiyero didn't seem to mind, he just kind of nodded his head as the food they ordered arrived. Boq immediately started eating his food, starting with his fries. Fiyero on the other hand, took a minute before he started to eat. He ate slowly too, as if something was up.

"Fiyero... what's wrong?" Boq asked with a big frown. Fiyero simply shook his head, swallowing before speaking.

"I'm just deep in thought." Fiyero explained gently and Boq started to chuckle before speaking.

"Should I be worried?" He asked teasingly then suddenly both men started to burst out laughing.

Meanwhile, With Nessa, Elphaba, And Glinda...

Glinda was already packing, since she wanted to be prepared. Elphaba was talking to Nessa which was heard from the hallway until they entered the room.

"Nessa... I know you want to go camping but I can't... Well...it's a long walk. I don't think you want to..."

"Elphaba! Please! I really want to go! I've never been able to because of this stupid chair with wheels..."

"Elphie, can't you use some magic?" Glinda asked her as she got her stuff into a bag. She was all prepared, even though they had a couple days... literally two days after one break, the current one... to get prepared.

"Yeah! Maybe that book has something in it. The one the wizard gave you to practice." Nessa said with a big grin. She really wanted to go and Elphaba sighed.

"Nessa, there isn't a spell for everything... it's not like cobbling up a pair of... Wait!" Elphaba exclaimed as she started to flip through the pages before getting near Nessa's shoes and chanting a spell. Nessa started to scream out slightly in pain.

"My shoes! They feel like they're on fire! What have you done to my shoes!" She yells as suddenly they change color. Glinda watches, Amazed.

"Nessa, Try to stand." Glinda said and Nessa started to stand up, before Of Course she fell back down into the wheelchair. Elphaba offered her her hand but Nessa simply pushed it away.

"Don't help me." She said simply before she stood up and took one step, then another. She gasped as Elphaba smiled.

"Finally, you can walk! How does it feel?" She asked with a gentle smile. Nessa responded by hugging Elphaba with a grin across her face. Glinda smiled at the sisterly bond these two had.

Minor one week timeskip*

Boq was extremely freaked out as it was the week of finals. "Oh god, what if I didn't study enough? What if I fail? Oh no that would be bad. Oh god.. oh god what do I do?" He said as he panicked. Fiyero groaned and covered his head with a pillow.

"Boq, your voice is cute in all..but it's 2am in the freaking morning..and you should get some sleep." Fiyero said, a hint of annoyance laced his voice.

"But I can't! Oh god, Fiyero, what if I fail?" He asked as he felt some tears go down his face.

Fiyero started to climb out of bed.

"Fiyero I don't want to fail! I want to get a good job! You know and-"

Fiyero cut him off by kissing him, making Boq shut up and his eyes went wide, yet he didn't push Fiyero away. "Go to sleep." He commanded, even helping the now blushing Boq go into his bed and tucking him in. He then walked to his bed, smiling at what he'd done. Then ofcourse, Boq spoke again.

"Fiyero... I'm cold." He said with a small frown. His blanket wasn't very warm, as Fiyero learned. Not that Fiyero minded sharing a bed with him.

"Get over here." He said, making room for him. Boq nodded as he walked over with his own pillow and got under the blankets with Fiyero. He smiled softly as he spoke one last time, obviously half asleep.

"Fiyero...?" Boq called out. Fiyero groaned once more before replying.

"Whatttttt?" He asked with a sigh. He knew boq wouldn't remember this night due to his stress and sleepiness state he was in.

"I think I love you..." he muttered before falling asleep next to Fiyero. Fiyero stayed still, shocked at what he'd heard. He assumed it was just Boq being asleep, but those words really touched his heart. Fiyero wrapped an arm around Boq, pulling him close to his body before he fell asleep

peacefully, right next to the munchkin male.

The next morning...

Boq was the first to wake up, blushing at his current situation as he managed to get out of Fiyero's arms. He yawned slightly as he made himself a coffee, also making one for Fiyero seeing as he was sure he'd need the energy.

"When did I get in bed with him? I remember I was studying late at night.. then I panicked.. and that's all I remember. Huh. Weird." He muttered. "Though not as weird as talking to myself." He added with a small giggle. He gently shook Fiyero awake.

"Fiyero... wake up!!! It's time to get ready for class. It's finals, remember?" He said and Fiyero simply yawned and rolled over. Boq thought of what to say.

"If you pass this test, I will make sure that you get an extra special treat on the camping trip." Boq whispered in his ear and Fiyero immidently jerked up and out of bed to get dressed. Boq giggled slightly with a smile. "I made you coffee, it's on the desk!" He yelled out.

"Okay, I'll get it in a minuteeee!" Fiyero yelled as he changed his clothes. Once he got his clothes changed he went and got his coffee of which Boq had made him, then looked over some notes on the table. Boq then squeaked slightly, speaking up.

"Those are my notes!" He said immediately, trying to snatch them. Fiyero, in response, lifted them higher in the air

. "You studied til 2 am, it's my turn!" He said with a chuckle as he examined the notes three or four times before giving them to Boq.

"Shall we go to class? I think I've got this." He said with a grin. Boq nodded as he started to walk out the door, before Fiyero stopped him. "You forgot your coffee." He pointed out, making Boq blushed embarrassed. Boq grabbed his coffee and then both men slipped out the door and to class. They took their finals, Boq actually ended up finishing second. Elphaba finished her final first, then Boq, then A bunch of other students, then Glinda. And the last one was Fiyero. Fiyero took his time on the final, wanting to pass for Boq.

Authors note: Sorry this is so short, was writing it with a small problem In which I couldn't think of where to take it. I will be continuing this story, however if there is anything specific you want to see in this book, please tell me :3 I hope you enjoy this book so far. Also it is on my Wattpad, Sonsofmew with a better description :3 FanFiction made me change it up a bit, only the description though.


	5. Chapter Five

There will be an Oc featured in the story starting now :3 there may also be more to come:

Henry "Ori" O'Hale: Later becomes the Emerald city guard. He is 19 in the beginning of this FanFiction. He has a small disability due to his past, and he can not focus or read anything too lengthy.He has an Asian skin color to him and he tends to have his hair styled in a different way every day. He lives near campgrounds and he camps quite often. His eyes are a pretty shade of emerald green and his hair is a dark shade of red. (Name inspired by 'The Wizard of Oz' play script, in which Uncle Henry becomes the guard. I always called the guard Ori since he never really was given a name. The reason I know this is because I played him in my schools play :3 It was my first play, and Uncle Henry counted as a lead role so I was excited :3)

Now onto the story!

Boq grinned as he met everyone after the test, but Fiyero was nowhere to be seen. Until he rushed down the hallway with a big grin on his face.

"I did it!"He yelled, showing his test score to them. "The teacher graded my paper as soon as possible. He gave me yours to give to you guys since you left before he passed them out. Net time you should probably stay, it's more fun." He said with a chuckle. He handed them all their own papers, smiling softly as he did so. He'd got everything right on his paper, even the extra credit. It was a first for him.

"Aww... I got six wrong!" Glinda said with a pout across her face. "But I got three extra credit points, so that means I technically gained three points back."

"I got two wrong...but that's fine. I got the extra credit portion all correct. All six of them." Boq said with a sigh. He hated getting things wrong. He couldn't even think about the extra credit points, yet he somehow managed to get them all right. He wanted to get his main test right and not rely on the extra credit.

"Hell yeah! I got all the points!" Elphaba exclaimed with a big grin. "Even the extra credit... well, I messed up the last extra credit so... I guess technically I got one wrong." She added with a chuckle. Everyone started focusing on Fiyero with his big smile across his face. He hadn't looked at any of their papers but he still smiled when he heard what they got. He had a reason to.

"What about you, 'Yero?" Boq asked, remembering Fiyero liked it last time he called him that. Glinda looked slightly confused at the nickname, Only Elphaba usually called him that. It was a joke to her. To Boq, however, it seemed to be special to him. It seemed to have a meaning that Glinda didn't know. Fiyero looked up at them, still grinning.

"I got everything right! The extra credit, the test, EVERYTHING!" He said excitedly, showing his test which indeed showed his score; Fifty out of Fifty plus Six. Boq smiled softly at him, remembering his deal.

"That's great, I'll have to find a way to reward you." Boq said with a small chuckle. He hadn't quite thought of what kind of treat he was going to give the male. Fiyero thought, even though Boq said it was going to be during the trip, he thought of one. "I mean I have one idea." He said with a chuckle. He whispered something in Boq's ear, and Boq blushed slightly.

"Right here?" He asked, a blush across his face.

"I mean, that parts up to you." He said with a chuckle. "I'd prefer so though, because I am impatient."

Boq lead him off to a side room, neither girl following them... at first. Then Glinda peeked onto the room, her eyes widening. Boq blushed,then leaned forward and Fiyero bent down slightly, connecting their lips for a longer time than usual, for about 5 minutes. Glinda watched for two then got Elphaba over there. Both girls stood shocked before backing away from the door as Boq and Fiyero walked out.Fiyero was also the first to notice the girls expressions.

"What?" He asked with a small chuckle, moving his hair up slightly as he gave it a small style, as in just kind of teased the front until it stuck up slightly.

"Well for starters, Giving Fiyero a blowjob in a public classroom isn't the best idea..." Elphaba said with a small chuckle, clearly indicated towards Boq. Boq's eyes went wide.

"We didn't do- not in.. I didn't-"

"Elphaba.. that's not something to joke about." Nessa said, having just walked up to them. She was in a pretty black dress, sort of like Elphaba's from the emerald city trip. Boq smiled kindly at her.

"Thank you, Nessa, it means a lot.." he said with his smile still there. Fiyero started to chuckle st Boq's cuteness.

"And Elphaba, I wish that's what he gave me." Fiyero suddenly said. "But that hasn't happened."

Boq felt his entire face heat up, he didn't even know what to say. Fiyero simply burst out laughing and Glinda playfully hit him.

"Fiyero Tiggular, you stop that." She said simply with a chuckle.

"G'a'linda Upland, Don't Tell me how to live my life." He replied, and before they could argue over the full name calling, Elphaba cut in.

"We should probably get going, we have a train to catch you know." She said. Fiyero and Boq went and grabbed their suitcases since they were right next to their dormroom, and then all of them headed off to the train station together. Boq had roomed with Fiyero, Glinda and Elphaba ended up rooming together, and Nessa was left alone. She had her own room to herself, not that she was upset about that. Glinda had even told her if she didn't want to be alone she would gladly let her stay with her and Elphaba. Nessa just sighed and laid in her bed, all alone.

"When will I find the one? I don't see myself finding anybody soon. Not that it matters if I'm alone forever. I guess it wouldn't matter..."she frowned softly as she laid down, letting herself fall asleep. Next thing she knew, they were now in the emerald city. When everybody got off, A cute male greeted them.

"Hello there, My name is Henry! I am the guard of this here Emerald City...and uh..."he got distracted, unable to focus on one subject.

"And What?" Fiyero cut in with a chuckle. "You gonna just stand there looking confused?"

"Fiyero, don't be rude!" Nessa said as she hit his shoulder just like Glinda had.

"No, No it's quite alright. Sorry...anyways Um...I can lead you to your hotel. I get distracted easily, and well...Yeah. I can't really focus much due to my disability. I'm always relying on others to help..."he muttered, making Nessa perk up slightly. He was just like her! She was so shocked about that.

"Oh Thank you, Mr. Henry!" Nessa said with a grin, a small blush upon her face as she stared into his emerald eyes, kind of shocked at the beautiful color.

Henry caught view of Nessa, a small gasp escaping his mouth. She was beautiful to him, even if nobody else said so(even though everyone says she's a beautiful girl).

"Oh please, Call me Ori. I prefer that name, never quite found out why, I guess I just like the sound of it. Anyways, Follow me!" He said gently to them as he lead them into town, adjusting his shaker on his head. The sunlight made his guard uniform gleam and shine, and also show off his body, which Fiyero seemed to find enticing to him, of which made Boq feel jealous and he couldn't find out why.

"Welcome to the Emerald Stay! It comes with free breakfast each day you stay, and it also has many things such as pools and hot tubs and...lots of other things. I'm afraid this is where I have to stop, since I have a long tour to give, but you're welcome to come with me if you'd like."

Nessa immediately jumped at this chance.

"Yes, I would love to see you! Err... the tour I mean. I have never been here before and I'd love to have a small tour. Elphaba could you umm.." she started. Elphaba caught on quickly, noticing what was happening.

"Ofcourse, you go have fun." She said, even handing her some money to have just Incase she got hungry. "Don't hurt yourself though." She said, referring to her being new to walking as she took the bag Nessa had. Nessa mouthed a Thank you to Elphaba then started walking off with Ori. Boq smiled softly at this, and he walked inside with Fiyero.

Fiyero seemed confused with Boq at first, but he gladly checked them into their room. Boq seemed upset about something and Fiyero noticed, and later on he figured he'd ask what was going on.

"you two will be on the 5th story, room E12. Here is your key card." The male behind the desk said, seeming rather shy. Boq once again became Jealous because of the way Fiyero was looking at this male.

"Thank you~ I'll probably be back down here to go swimming." He said gently with a chuckle. The male blushed at his response before Fiyero lead Boq upstairs, but he grabbed Boq's bag to carry it.

"Hey! I can do that myself." Boq said, slight anger showing in his voice. "You act like I'm helpless..."he added. "I can do it, Fiyero. I can do lots of things without help from you!"

Fiyero blinked, looking both hurt and shocked at Boq's words.

"Boq, I'm just trying to be helpful! You're the only friend I have who doesn't only become my friend because of popularity. I don't have friends like that. You don't understand. I am just. Trying. To. Help." He yelled back, making Boq stop talking and both men just glared slightly for a while before they went into their room, Fiyero putting the bags down and going down to help the girls out, not wanting to speak to Boq at the moment. Boq felt his lower lip quiver once Fiyero left the room and he laid down on his bed, crying softly. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry Fiyero..." he muttered to himself. He then looked at his wrists, they had scar marks right on the wrist part. He remembered that day very well, he could never forget and he always wished he'd never done it.

Fiyero went down the stairs and caught up to the girls, panting as he ran down the stairs. He couldn't believe he'd just had an argument with Boq, all he wanted to do was help the male out.

"Hey girls, do you need any help?" He asked, his voice was stern as if he needed a distraction.

"Fiyero, shouldn't you be with Boq? I can tell you really like him." Glinda said gently, instead of answering his question.

"I don't want to talk about Boq right now." He said with a small frown. "We had a small argument. All I wanted to do was help.."

"Fiyero, Boq doesn't normally argue unless something triggers him to do so. Like..sorry to say this, but like you, Glinda." She said, looking towards Glinda. Glinda awkwardly stood there and tossed her hair.

"I know lots about him that you probably don't know. Things you'll have to speak to him about and he may or may not tell you. Personal things." She said, as she had a flashback.

(Flashing back in time, After the dance, and after 'Popular'.)

Boq stood on the balcony, thinking of jumping. It wasn't like it was too far a fall, he was sure he'd be fine. If anything he'd just hurt his ankle. He took a deep breath, about to step over the railing.

"Don't jump!" He heard from behind him. Elphaba was standing there, but she looked different. She wore a white jacket on top of her blue dress from the dance. She also had her hair down and a flower in it, Glinda's to be exact.

"Why would it matter to you?" Boq said with a sigh as he started to fix his sleeves before Elphaba grabbed his wrist, causing him pain. He'd reopened a wound from what she'd been able to tell. He'd reopened a wound from what she'd been able to tell. It was rather freshly cut, and it was bleeding slightly. It was obvious there had been a wound there before of which now was reopened by Boq.

"Boq, this isn't some kind of thing for anyone to do. I'm pretty sure I've been through much worse then you with all the bullying I've went through and all the jerks here don't help. Fiyero doesn't help either, hitting me with that damn cart left a bruise." She mumbled as she held a bag of ice to the bruise which still hurt.

"You wouldn't understand what I've been through either.." he said, his eyes starting to water slightly. "I've been through bullying and being completely ignored and nobody ever liked me as a kid.. all because I was.."

"Different." Elphaba finished for him with an understanding smile. "And I can tell that you don't like Nessa, you make it a little to.. obvious." She said with a small chuckle. "Listen though, Jumping won't solve anything. Neither will cutting. Not that I have any right to tell you what to do."

Boq nodded weakly, moving away from the balcony and Elphaba, before he turned to face her. "I don't want to seem awkward but...can we be friends? I know we didn't start off on the right foot, but.."

"Ofcourse we can, Boq." Elphaba said gently.

(End flashback)

Fiyero sighed and nodded. "I will try and talk to him tonight...just not right now." He mumbled softly. "I think he needs some space."

Elphaba nodded understandingly as they made it to their room and sat down, Fiyero sitting on the couch in the room for a bit, before drifting off into a daydream of Boq, and then eventually accidentally falling asleep, after muttering Six last words in his day dream state; "I'm sorry Boq... I... love you..."


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: the beginning of this chapter explains Boq's backstory in this story, so it will be sad at first but believe me you'll want to read it all the way through :3

Fiyero had woken up and was now on his way to talk to Boq again. He waved goodbye to the girls, they were asleep and they seemed to be cuddling a and he was as quiet as he could be. He grabbed his key card, it was the only one to the room so he hoped Boq hadn't tried to leave the room and come back to it. When he walked into the room, he noticed Boq looking into the mirror and crying just ever so slightly, his wrists exposed and more parts of his body visible as well since he had no shirt on. No scars were on those parts of his body.

"Oh Boq..." Fiyero mumbled slightly with a frown and Boq turned to Fiyero and quickly ran to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry..I'm sorry.." he started repeating as he cried into Fiyero's chest, making his shirt slightly wet.

"Oh Boq.. don't cry. It's okay.. it's okay, I forgive you.." he mumbled slightly as he held him close. Now he knew why Boq was upset, or so he thought he knew. Maybe Boq thought that Fiyero keeping the abuse to himself made him cut, which he'd never done. "Don't cry. I'm here for you." He said gently. "Just why, Boq? Why do you.. or did you.."Fiyero then watched Boq's face change into one of more depression and sadness.

"Fiyero..you don't know much about me..." he said bitterly, but the bitterness was not aimed at Fiyero. "When I was younger..everyone use to..ignore me. Nobody wanted to be my friend, I tried making friends so many times and each time I simply got ignored. It was here in the Emerald City . It stayed that way until I met Glinda.. Glinda was so nice to me, well everyone was, but she wasn't really a friend.. she just was Popular. My first friend when I started going to Shiz University was Elphaba, She talked to me after the dance. When I was thinking of jumping off the balcony. It wasn't that far a jump, I didn't think it would do much harm. She stopped me." He said with a small sigh. "I'm okay now, just was kind of depressed. That's when I reopened this one." He said, motioning to his wrists. "Then I vowed not to do that again after that night..." he said softly. "I don't want to hurt anyone with my own actions."

Fiyero didn't speak, he didn't feel he needed to. He just held Boq close to his chest, a frown across his face. Boq was his best friend, atleast In his mind, and he didn't know this much. Then again, he knew Boq kept to himself and it made sense why he didn't know. One thing still didn't make sense to him, however.

"Boq, I'm sorry I didn't know.. but.. one thing still doesn't make sense to me. Why did you snap at me for trying to help you? And you seemed mad when I was talking to the guy at the counter, and staring at the guard, Ori.. Why?" He asked, looking Boq in the eyes as he pulled himself from the hug.

"I.. Well.. I got jealous.." he mumbled shyly at him. Fiyero looked shocked, as if he wasn't expecting that as an answer. "I guess.. we've gotten so close and now.. I just.. I don't know." Boq said weakly. "I guess I don't like seeing you flirt with others, in fear that they will break your heart.."

Fiyero nodded in understanding, "I kind of.. Get that, though part of me wishes for another reason, a different one."

Boq blushed as he knew what he meant, but was he really ready for a relationship? He did seem to like Fiyero, he was pretty sure he liked him more than a friend.

"Can we see the show tonight? The fireworks. I heard they are gonna launch some and I love fireworks." Boq said.

"Yes, that sounds fun... let's see them." Fiyero spoke up with a big smile across his face. Maybe he'd be able to confess to Boq tonight, even though it hadn't been that long since they met and he didn't want to rush into it. After all, they met just before the party he threw, then a week after that Boq was moved to his dorm. That same week, the girls had left town, leaving Fiyero and Boq to get to know each other. Boq also broke of his relationship that weekend, then came crying to Fiyero. Now a week after that, the group took their finals and came out to see each other and get to go camping. So he thought it would be too soon, but he'd ask anyways.

Meanwhile, With Ori And Nessa

"Well, this concludes the tour, thanks for tagging along and you may now disperse and go on your merry way through The Emerald city!" Ori said as he watched the crowd separate and explore on their own. All except one person; Nessa, of whom was too interested to go. "Is there anywhere else you can show me?" She asked, even though they went through the whole town.

"Well, I could show you the inside of a diner." He said with a big grin. "I've got money."

"Is that your way of asking me on a date?" Nessa asked with a big grin across her face.

"Well, Exactly." Ori nodded with a small chuckle as he spoke. "You're just so..Beautiful. I won't take no for answer." He added with a blush across his face.

"Well, then I guess I have to say yes." Nessa teased with a smile, but it was obvious she was happy to go with him.

"Great! I can pick you up around 8" Ori said, and Nessa started walking back to the hotel, before she was stopped. "I'll walk you back." He said, linking arms slightly which made Nessa giggle as she was brought back to the hotel, people staring at her as she was lead by the guard to the hotel of which she was staying at.

Back to Fiyero...

Fiyero sighed as he went to the bar to get a drink. "Just one please." He told the bartender who chuckled and winked flirtatiously, speaking back to him.

"As ya wish." She said simply before pouring him a drink. Once she finished, she handed it to him. "It's on the house."

Fiyero smiled and kindly thanked her before a male came up behind him.

"Hey there, is this seat taken?" He asked, referring to the seat next to Fiyero. Fiyero simply shook his head no and took a drink of his beer. It wasn't the best tasting thing in the world but it calmed his nerves. The male next to him started to speak.

"You seem tense, maybe some time in the back room will help your nerves." He said with a wink.

"No, I'm good." He said with a small hint of disinterest in his voice.

"I didn't really say you had a choice there." He responded with a growl as he reached to grab Fiyero, of whom responded by kicking him down in rejection as the male started to try and attack him before suddenly he froze. In fact, the whole room froze. Fiyero looked over at the doorway and saw Elphaba, before she yelled for him to run.

"Go Fiyero!" She yelled and indeed Fiyero ran out the door and to the stairs before panting out of breath. Elphaba unfroze time and the male looked confused on where Fiyero had gone.

Elphaba Met Fiyero on the stairs, looking at him with concern, as if she cared for him, which she did Of Course, but only as a friend.

"Are you okay?" She asked, noticing he was out of breath. He nodded in response before managing to speak.

"Yeah..I'm fine. Just a tad shaken up."

"What the hell were you doing in a bar anyways? I mean I know you're over the age but you don't drink anymore unless you have a reason. Or so that's what Glinda told me."Elphaba said with a small look of suspicion.

"I..need to think of a way to confess to Boq. I mean we do kiss, but I think to him it's just.. A friendly thing.. but to me it's much more. I mean... I didn't give him my first kiss but it seemed he didn't quite know what to do and, well.."

"Why don't you come to my room. I am pretty sure me and Glinda can help you out with that." Elphaba said with a chuckle. Fiyero nodded with a big smile.

"Alright.." He said, as he followed Elphaba to her room. Once Glinda caught wind of the situation she jumped at the chance.

"Fiyero!!!! I know what we should do! It's makeover time!" Glinda yelled excitedly, and Fiyero's eyes widened slightly in panic.

"What? I only came her to get advice, not some kind of... makeover!"

"I would listen to Glinda if you want her advice on anything." Elphaba said with a chuckle as Glinda dragged him out the door. She rolled her eyes slightly but went to check on Boq, knocking on the door.

Boq answered, having a different outfit on...mainly because it was Fiyero's jacket from the university and a white shirt instead of his normal green one with the red tye.

"Oh, Hey Elphaba. Sorry I wasn't expecting visitors." He said gently with a small yawn. It was obvious he'd been napping.

"Sorry to interrupt you on whatever it is you're working on." Elphaba said, before adding "Glinda just took Fiyero shopping. So I'm kind of lonely." She added with a chuckle.

"Well, feel free to stay here. Fiyero has the only key card... I'm so tempted to ask for a second one." He said with a chuckle.

On the other hand, with Glinda and Fiyero...

"To begin, let's get you a nice new outfit! We are in the emerald city, it's kind of like a fashion paradise!" Glinda said with her normal cheerful yet bubbly attitude. Fiyero let out a small groan, and then a sigh.

"Glinda, I hate to rain on your parade but I don't like shopping for- Holy crap! That jacket is beautiful!" He said, all in awe over an emerald green men's jacket. It did seem his style. "Glinda, we NEED to see how much it is."

Glinda started to laugh, but lead Fiyero into the clothes. The jacket was extremely expensive but Fiyero definitely could pay the small price of $120.80 for it. It was even on sale for 50% off, making him only pay $60.40. He grinned as he held it close to him, not letting it go.

"Now what?" He asked Glinda excitedly, his big grin across his face.

"We should probably find you a shirt to go under that jacket, maybe one in the shade of mint green. That seems like a nice color." She said, leading him into another store. It took them awhile to find what they needed, but eventually they found a dress shirt in the color of mint green, but it had some roses that were hand sewn onto it right along the lines of the sleeves and the top part. Not that Fiyero really minded, seeing as he liked the roses.

"Now onto... pants, right? I mean my tan ones might go well with them..unless you have other plans." Fiyero said, noticing the look on her face, of which indicated she had a plan.

"Maybe.. lets get you some white pants! They will go great, don't ya think?" Glinda asked and Fiyero nodded, as they rushed off to find pants, then later even found some silver jewelry. Then Glinda took Fiyero to her room, smiling softly at him as she suddenly pulled out.. makeup.

"Fiyero, we should probably wash off what makeup you have on and reapply some.. you know to help pop the color." Glinda started to say and Fiyero shook his head.

"No, I think... if you really want to do makeup on me.. maybe some nude lipstick and if you wanted to add some blush go for it.. just don't mess it up." Fiyero said, his voice going slightly grim. Glinda nodded, not quite understanding why Fiyero got so...grim over something so small. She shrugged and started to apply some nude lipstick perfectly to Fiyero's lips, just to make the color pop. She then applied a slight lip gloss over the lipstick to make them shiny. Then she started to just add a little bit of foundation over the parts of Fiyero's that was messed up. This caused Fiyero to flinch several times, worrying Glinda and yet she said nothing. She got him into his jacket, but before he left gave a big smile.

"There's one last thing I have to do." Glinda said, grabbing a pink flower, one of many that she had, and she gently managed to clip it onto the sleeve without ruining the Jacket.

"Pink always goes good with green. Take me and Elphie for example." She said with a big giggle. Fiyero thanked her kindly before going to the room to get Boq. Boq noticed his new outfit almost immidently, giving a small look of confusion.

"Hey, you wanted to see the fireworks tonight, let's get going." Fiyero said, offering his arm out. Boq blushed ever so slightly before putting his arm around the other one and linking their arms together. Fiyero lead him to the park, smiling softly as he did so. "Where do you want to sit?" Fiyero asked and Boq looked around at the park. It wasn't full, however it did have some people here and there. Boq saw a tree, one he remembered from his childhood. He remembered how he'd sit there and read all day long, which made him smile. He knew he'd love making a memory there.

"Right there.." he said, pointing to the tree with a big smile. Boq sat besides him, smiling softly. Fiyero gave a big smile, and then the fireworks started, and somehow Boq's hand found its way into Fiyero's.

"Fiyero, I have a confession.. it's kind of a big one..I've been thinking of why I was jealous about you and the other men." Boq started to say, Fiyero immediately responding.

"Why were you jealous?"He asked, prepared to confess to Boq.

"Because I... Fiyero.. I like you..A lot. And I don't mean as a friend. I feel attracted to you, as in a lover and.. I just.. I love you... I know it's real love too.." Boq explained with a small sniffle, as if he thought Fiyero would be mad.

"So bassically, What your saying is that.. you want to be my boyfriend. In which case I'd be glad to be yours. So the question is... would you like to be mine?"

Boq nodded, blushing brightly. "I would love that, Fiyero. I would love to try something new...with you...I haven't dated a guy or really anyone before..."

"Don't worry about it, I understand." Fiyero said with a chuckle, giving Boq's hand a squeeze. Boq leaned into his shoulder as they watched the sky light up with fireworks, with many couples around.. even Nessa and Ori were there. Glinda had somehow managed to find an excuse to use Elphaba'a lap as a pillow, so she laid there and watched the fireworks. It was a beautiful night.

Authors note: don't worry, it's not done yet :3 I have many plans for this story.


	7. Chapter Seven

Boq had fallen asleep sometime during the fireworks, so Fiyero wrapped his jacket around the shorter male to keep him warm before picking him up and starting to walk to the hotel. Before he even got him close to the hotel, Boq opened his eyes and looked up at Fiyero from his arms, a confused look upon his face.

"Fiyero? I...guess I fell asleep.. Sorry..." Boq muttered shyly as he snuggled into his chest.

"Oh, It's no big deal, Boq. Not the first time I've had to do this. Although this is the first time I've held a cute munchkin close to me." Fiyero said in a teasing, yet gentle manner. He flashed Boq his normal grin. "I was going to take you back to the hotel, the fireworks are almost over. Since you're up, I guess we can stay." Fiyero said, and as he said that, they shot off the finale firework with the biggest and most colorful fireworks. Boq and Fiyero both watched with big smiles, and then the company behind the fireworks offered free food to all the visitors.

"Boq, you hungry?" Fiyero asked gently with a smile. Boq nodded softly as Fiyero gently put him down, but he gave Fiyero his jacket back.

Not less than three seconds was all it took for him to shiver, Fiyero simply putting his jacket over top of the other male, who tried handing it back before Fiyero firmly said "No, you stay warm. I'm fine just like this."

Boq nodded then suddenly leant forward on his tiptoes, kissing Fiyero on the lips in public. Fiyero blushed but nobody seemed to care about the two men kissing. Fiyero took no time to kiss back, making the kiss just a tad deeper. Boq blushed as he had to pull away, blushing as Fiyero walked him to the food. Boq grinned at everything they had-well, anything with sweetness and frosting and.. sugar. Fiyero got some steak like meal with no meat, it was again magic meat. He turned to Boq, noticing how many sweets he had on his plate.

"It's a wonder why you aren't a Lollipop Guild member.. with all the sweets you eat." Fiyero teased gently with a smile across his face.

Boq somewhat glared at the mention of that certain group.

"Well, for one, Most of them are guards or jerks.. I have neither interest in either of those things. Plus their lollipops are sugar free, I mean how could you live without sugar? It seems completely stupid to carry those huge lollipops and have none of them have sugar in them! Suckers are suppose to have sugar!" Boq exclaimed with his glare.

At this point, Fiyero started to crack up , then he noticed that it seemed to upset Boq.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I just never have seen you like that. It's actually.. kinda cute." Fiyero said with his adorable smile. Boq sighed, How could he not forgive Fiyero with a face like that?

"It's okay. Let's go eat!" Boq cheered adorably. Fiyero chuckled and nodded, letting Boq lead him to wherever he wanted to eat. And it just so happened to be the tree from earlier. He wondered why Boq cared so much about making sure that it was that one certain tree. Then he noticed something just before Boq sat down. It said on the tree, Boq's name in big letters, carved into it. He gave a soft smile, making a mental note to ask about it later and hoping it wouldn't hurt his Boq more.

Boq started to eat his cupcake happily, Well one of his cupcakes anyways..he had plenty on his plate. Fiyero thought to himself 'Oh oz..better cancel any plans we have tomorrow..my munchkins gonna have a tummy ache, I'm sure of it..why the hell does this make Boq sound like a child!?'. Then Ofcourse, he went and got some alcohol, just enough to make him semi-Drunk.

Meanwhile with Glinda and Elphie..

"Elphie, c'mon! Just try one bite!!!" Glinda said with a slight whine, holding a homemade cupcake in her hands.

"Glinda, I'm not gonna try the cupcake. With my luck it'll be all gross and won't sit right in my stomach." Elphaba countered with a small groan. "Remember last time?"

"But Elphie!!! It's got fruit filling! You like fruit!!! And it's not poisoned like the last one... and that one wasn't my fault!" Glinda countered with an adorable look across her face. "Pleaaassseeee!!!!!"

"Oh Oz, Glinda.. how can I say no to that face?" Elphaba asked with a small groan.

She took a bite of the cupcake, and then shrugged.

"Not bad. Had better though. The fruit is way too tart, but the cherries were a nice touch."

Glinda didn't counter those words, glad she'd gotten her way. She grinned and began to eat her food happily as Elphaba just stared slightly. Glinda looked at her confused before Elphaba just shook her head and went back to eating her salad and potatoes. She wasn't in the mood for sweets.. maybe Glinda, since Glinda was her sweet. Then again, that was just her secret name for Glinda. She thought maybe she should ask her out. They'd known each other long enough.She wondered how Nessa and Henry were doing. She didn't notice her roommate trying to snap her out of her thoughts.

"Elphaba.. Elphaba! Elphie!" Glinda repeatedly said, snapping her fingers until her best friend snapped out of her trance.

"What?!" Elphaba yelled out then froze when she saw Glinda tear up. "Don't cry Glin, you know I get this way when I'm deep in thought." She said gently, Glinda nodding her head.

"Anyways.. look at them." Glinda said.

"Who?" Elphaba asked curiously.

"Them!" She pointed to Boq and Fiyero In Front of the tree.

Both men were extremely close, and signs showed that Fiyero may have been a tad drunk. The girls watched as Fiyero pulled Boq into his lap, whispering something into his ear and making him turn bright red. Elphaba couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing at the site.

"Elphaba! That's not something to laugh at!"

"No.. it's just..just!" Elphaba kept laughing. "He seems all innocent when he's around Fiyero, but if Fiyero were to find his book stash..he's not innocent anymore!" She said with more of a giggle.

She knew Boq had a lot of dirty books, but most were gifts from people such as herself. Any from her were gay, yet Boq accepted them anyways and always thanked her.

(Flashback to Boq's Birthday, before Fiyero and Boq were rooming together but shortly after the dance.)

Boq was alone on his birthday, and he didn't expect visitors. He got a card and a basket of sweets from his family, and when he means that he means they send a SMALL basket, and a card that has EVERYONE in his family's name signed into it, except the dead ones. That seemed grim to say, but Boq knew some of the signatures were forged by his father, and he'd made the mistake of signing a dead person's name before because of his forgetful nature. Boq knew this was to try and cheer him up, but it didn't work. Not when he knew of the forgeries. A knock on his door startled him out of his thoughts. He went to open his and jumped in surprise when he saw it was none other than his friend Elphaba.

"Happy birthday!" Elphaba said with a small grin across her face. She also had a card from Nessa, which Boq raised an eyebrow at. "She couldn't be here today, she's feeling sick." Elphaba explained.

Boq nodded understandingly and he let Elphaba in.

"I don't want this to come off as rude, but why would you..how did you know? I don't get visitors on my birthday."

"Oh, Nessa told me." Elphaba said simply with a chuckle as she handed him the card then reached into her bag. She pulled out a gently wrapped gift with various shades of blue on the paper. The gift had been wrapped with care, and Elphaba seemed rather proud about her job that she did.

Boq felt a smile etch into his face as he took the heavy package and made sure not to tear any wrapping paper as he opened the gift , keeping it intact. He loved the color blue, which was no surprise as all munchkins did, so he wanted to make sure the paper stayed safe. He had plans for it. When he opened it, his eyes went wide at the books he had.

"Miss Elphaba, is this some kind of.." Boq had started, a small blush across his face.

"Don't finish that line. I don't pull jokes, besides they were the only good books in the store. Trust me when I say that. Just give them a chance, they aren't at all, or in any way, bad. Unless you're homophobic, in which case I may have to punch you."

"N-No! It's not like that. I accept everyone, just never really.. read these kind of stories before! Atleast between two men.. I do appreciate the gifts, and I'm sure I'll read them at some point! Thank you!" Boq said kindly.

In the package, there were a LOT of gay books, and all had to do with sexual interaction at some point. Some were about romance but others looked like pure sex stories. Elphaba seemed proud.

"You're welcome. Oh, Nessa made this." She said as she handed him a cake that was also in her Bag, however it was still somehow not smashed. The cake was covered with one layer of dark blue frosting on the sides, a pretty blue design on the top made in a vortex sort of style, with even blue candies spelling his name out on the cake. Boq looked slightly confused at first, before Elphaba spoke.

"Before you ask, I kept it unsmashed by using a small enchantment spell I read about. Plus I had it sitting in a way that it wouldn't end up smashed.

Boq smiled lightly, taking the cake gently.

"Tell her I said thank you." Boq said, setting the cake on a counter. This was one of his best birthdays, no doubt about that.

(End Flashback!)

Elphaba smiled as she remembered that day. It was so nice to make Boq smile, and he felt like a little brother to her, both height wise and normally. Nessa and Ori just cuddled most of the night, not eating much, but they did appear to be getting closer as the night progressed. It is quite funny how Love can Unfold in many different ways.

Small time skip to the morning and the hotel!

Boq woke up the next morning, but unlike Fiyero predicted, he was perfectly fine. No stomach ache and no pain...well, anywhere. He also had nothing to do since Fiyero was still sleeping so all he could do was remember last night with a smile across his face.

"He's mine.." Boq muttered to himself. "I got him before.. anyone else did. I really do love him. Wish I would have noticed sooner..."

He then reached into his bag with a small yawn, reading a book that he'd brought along. It was one that Elphaba supplied him with on one of his birthdays since they met. The book made him blush majorly, especially the name of the book. 'Sinful Sexrets of Oz: The Munchkin and his Lover'. It was a smut book, therefore Boq had a reason to be blushing. It was also about an affair, one that made sense to him. Anyways, Boq started to read it curiously. It was not his first gay book he'd read. It however was the first with a munchkin protagonist, which excitedhim in more than one way. The book started simply with the munchkin getting forced into a marriage, one that he did not agree with. Of course he had no say in the matter, and he met someone at his wedding. Another male, one who worked with interior design and he'd designed the wedding, and the book progressed from that on. Fiyero later woke up with a small yawn.

"Good morning, love." Fiyero said gently, and when he got no response, he realized Boq was too caught up in his reading. Fiyero didn't speak again for a minute as he suddenly got up then quickly snatched the book from Boq's hand, holding it up high where the munchkin couldn't get it.

"Whatcha reading?" He asked with a small smirk across his face.

"Hey! Give that back!" Boq yelled out as he reached to grab it, but Fiyero held it higher, turning the cover to face him.

"Sinful Sexrets of Oz? Boq, since when were you into these kind of books?" Fiyero asked with a small chuckle.

"Fiyero.. give it backkk!" Boq repeated with a blush, not wanting to say anything besides that.

"I'm not gonna give it back till you answer my question." Fiyero responded stubbornly with a small chuckle.

"They are really good! And I'm allowed to, I'm the legal age!" Boq said with a small blush across his face.

"I didn't say you weren't of the legal age, nor did I ask if they were good. I know they are, I enjoy that book series. Although that's besides the point, I simply asked when you got into these kind of books." Fiyero repeated with a chuckle.

"When Elphaba gifted me some on my birthday.. I read one late at night, and then I started reading a couple more." Boq admitted with a deeper blush across his face. "Well, not gonna lie, that does seem like something she would do." Fiyero said with a big chuckle, and his signature smile. "Maybe I should ask if she's got extra copies."

"I um.. have some doubles.." Boq mumbled shyly as he shifted his eyes down to the floor.

"I couldn't hear that. What?" Fiyero asked, an honest look on his face and a caring smile replaced his smirk.

"I said, I have some doubles. I have another copy of this book if you would like to read it." Boq said, looking Fiyero eye to eye, a brave smile across his face.

"I would love that." Fiyero said with a big grin across his face. "And we can read it together, kind of like a book club. Exciting."

Boq nodded happily at the thought of that, digging through his bag to see if he had the extra copy on hand, which he did. He handed Fiyero it, and Fiyero set it on a nightstand for a minute.

"I do have a couple questions though, if you wouldn't mind answering." Fiyero told him, making the munchkin blink in slight confusion.

"I...Well, Okay, sure. Ask me anything." Boq said, moving to sit next to him. Fiyero smirked at his wording for a second, Yet Boq didn't seem to understand why.. until the first question slipped out of his mouth.

"Have you ever had a Handjob?" Fiyero asked with his smirk.

"Fiyero! That's personal..." Boq spoke out immediately with a blush.

"You said anything. You didn't set boundaries. Just answer the question, Pleasseeeee!!!" Fiyero asked with slight puppy dog eyes.

"N-No... I haven't..." Boq told him, blushing even brighter. "Have you? Oh that's a dumb question.." he added, flustered.

Fiyero burst out laughing. "Indeed I have. Remember that guy who brought me here? He's my best friend, he gave me one when we got drunk." He exclaimed proudly. "That was when I use to drink a lot though. What about a blowjob? Have you gotten one of those?"

"What do you think?!" Boq spat out, slight jealously showing in his voice. He didn't mean to come off as jealous, and he bit his lip. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me... no I haven't. I'm sure you have more then once."

"Well...yeah, but don't worry about those. Let's focus on us. Me and you." Fiyero said gently with a smile as he held Boq close against his chest, which calmed him down.

Authors note:

Took me a while but here it is! Yes, Avaric is from the Bookverse, but I did use his coming in scene from the musical and I do not know him very well. I am starting to read the books so Avaric and a couple other people are POSSIBLY going to be appearing here and there, but don't worry it is still mainly musical based. Please enjoy this book, and if you like it, check out the extras book on my page :3 it is soon to have deleted scenes and much much more!


End file.
